Steph's Bad Day
by SiriusBlackFan2
Summary: Steph's day isn't off to a good start. Steph/Diesel pairing. Smut Warning! Answer to a challenge on another board.


A/N: I know this is late but it took me awhile to finish it

**A/N: I know this is late but it took me awhile to finish it. This is for you Jan. Hopefully it inspires you to write some more on your wonderful story arc!**

(1) If you want the same thing I do, then we're in the wrong place.  
(2) You're here, that's all that matters.

My Response:

**Steph's Bad Day**

It had been a crappy day from start to finish. Nothing today seemed to go my way.

I woke up and it was raining but rent was due and I was broke, so I was forced to go look for skips in the rain. I got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast, only to find I was out of Tastykakes. With a sigh I slapped a cold piece of my mom's leftover roast beef onto a piece of bread and called it good.

I went to take a shower, only to find the water heater was on the fritz and I didn't have any hot water. After taking a cold shower, I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, only to discover I had ripped the knee out the day before. I cursed and threw them into a corner. After getting dressed, I elected not to tempt the hair gods and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I put on some mascara and was ready to go.

At first my day seemed to improve. I managed to bring in two skips without incident. Ok, I'll admit one was Mooner and I spent the morning watching a Star Trek marathon with him but he did come along without incident. Not to mention I managed to bring in Tony Capella without a problem. Of course Mama Capella wasn't anyone to trifle with and she was not a happy camper to find out her son had skipped on his bond. She had posted it and was not pleased to find he'd risked her house. She cuffed him, dragged him outside and deposited him in the car for me. He was too embarrassed to even put up a fuss at the jail.

It was after I rebooked Tony in that things started to really go down hill. I decided since I managed to apprehend two skips without incident, I'd try a little bit higher bond skip. Jimmy Alvarez was wanted for arson, he liked to set abandoned buildings afire and watch them burn. Unfortunately for him, he stayed to long at the last blaze and the cops caught him. His charge should have been my first clue that things wouldn't go my way but I ignored it and went ahead. Mistake! BIG Mistake!

Since it was three o'clock in the afternoon, I figured Jimmy would be working at his job at the Clip n Curl. Yup, he was a hair stylist. He'd never done my hair but I'd seen him before. He was a rather short young man, dark hair and handsome but, according to Grandma Mazur; he was a little light in the loafers. It seems like all the good looking ones are!

I worked out my plan on the drive over. I figured I'd walk into the business like I had an appointment with my stylist. I'd locate Jimmy, walk up behind him and quickly and discreetly slap the cuffs on. No problem. Yeah right! That should have been my second clue...nothing is ever easy for me.

I drove up to the business and parked next to the curb. I got out but didn't bother locking my POS car, who'd want it anyway, and walked inside the Clip n Curl. That's when things fell apart.

"Stephanie!" I heard Grandma Mazur call out.

'Oh God,' I groaned to myself, 'not Grandma!' I saw Jimmy look up to see what the shouting was about.

She loudly told the old lady sitting next to her, "That's my granddaughter the bounty hunter!"

I could here the scissors hit the floor from clear across the room. Jimmy didn't even wait to see if I was here for him, before taking off for the back door. I managed to catch him, as he reached for the door handle. I grabbed him and we both fell. We rolled around in the hair clippings littering the floor, hitting chairs and knocking over the rolling working stations and spilling the curlers and brushes to the floor. Jimmy managed to grab one of the errant brushes and hit me between the eyes with it, dazing me. He jumped to his feet and again rushed for the door. Along the way he picked up some hair color and threw it at me, smacking me in the middle of the chest and the side of the head. That gave him just enough time to get out the back door and start running.

I followed him out the door and yelled at him to stop. Of course that didn't work and he kept running like a jack rabbit. He rounded a corner and disappeared from view. I was determined to catch him and rounded the corner after him, only to see him round the next corner, back around the front of the building. I came around the front just in time to see the little rat running away from my car. The next thing I knew, I was knocked to my butt by the explosion. My POS car was going up in flames.

I sat up just in time to see Grandma Mazur hit Jimmy with her purse, knocking him out cold. I hurried to my feet and ran over to Grandma, who was now sitting on Jimmy, detaining him for me. As I handcuffed him I could hear the sirens in the distance. Wonderful!

"We got him!"

"Yeah we did Grandma," I replied. As I looked up at her, I couldn't help but see all the old ladies standing in the front window of the Clip n Curl, a cell phones on each ear. I just shook my head. My mom should be nipping at the bottle any minute.

The first police car on scene belonged to Big Dog and Carl. As they got out of the car and walked towards me I saw Big Dog hand his partner a wad of cash. Carl was tucking the cash in his pocket, as he stopped in front of me, a big smile on his face, and said, "Thanks Steph! I won the latest pool."

"Glad to hear my life earns you money Carl," I told him sarcastically. I was really tired of people betting on my life! "You could at least give me a cut."

"Ah Steph," he started, as Morelli stormed up.

Morelli is my on again/off again boyfriend. I've known him all my life. We grew together in the Burg. He stole my virginity on the floor of the bakery and I ran him down with a Buick. We are currently in a off again stage and I hadn't seen him in two weeks, after my last car exploded. By the looks of him, I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to him right now. His face was red and he looked ready to blow up.

Carl grabbed my skip and said, "We'll take him to jail for you Steph. You can pick up your receipt later." Big Dog followed as Carl walked off with Jimmy.

"Shit, Cupcake!"

"It wasn't my fault, Joe!" It seems like we've been through this part before.

"It never is," he snarled.

"What does that mean?"

"Its means its time you grew up, Steph!"

"I am grown up!" I stood glaring at him, my hands on my hips, coloring dripping from my face.

"It sure doesn't look like it to me," he countered, as he looked me up and down, with disdain.

"What!" I could feel my Italian blood beginning to boil. How dare he!

"Just look at yourself Cupcake!" More coloring dripped to the color pooling around my Cat boots. "You're an embarrassment!"

I made a rude Italian hand gesture at him and started to walk away.

"Steph!"

I turned around to look at him, "No Joe, I don't want to embarrass you!"

"Cupcake."

"No," I replied, looking him in the eye, "I think its time we made this break up permanent."

I tried to keep myself from crying as I walked towards the corner. We had broken up before but this time it was different...this time it was the end. Once I reached the corner, I wasn't sure what to do. My car had gone to the great scrape yard in the sky and I really didn't want to call my Dad for a ride. Surprisingly Ranger had yet to show up. Just when I was about to break down and call for a taxi an electric blue Dodge Charger stopped beside the curb in front of me.

The passenger side window slowly rolled down and I heard, "Need a ride Sunshine?"

"Diesel." I was surprised. I hadn't seen in a few months and didn't know he was in town. He hadn't popped into apartment this time to let me know.

"At your service," he looked at my destroyed clothes, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," I answered, as I opened the car door. "**You're here that's all that matters**."

I slid down into the seat and closed the door. Diesel pulled away from the curb, before asking, "Your place?"

"Please." He didn't say anything, as he whipped the car around and headed towards my apartment. As we made our way through the Burg, I could feel my emotions began to crumble and the tears slowly started to trail down my cheeks. I wasn't really surprised. My relationship with Joe had been over for awhile, we just hadn't bothered to put it out of its misery. This had been a long time coming and I was glad it was over.

What hurt was he thought I was an embarrassment. That he could say those things with a crowd watching, knowing it would be all over the Burg in matter of minutes. I just didn't understand.

I was startled to feel Diesel entwine his fingers with mine and pull my hand into his lap. He smiled at me, offering me his silent support.

"Thanks D."

He nodded and we continued down the road. As we finally pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, he finally asked, "What happened Sunshine?"

I took a deep breath before telling him about my day from hell. I told him about Jimmy, my car exploding and my blow out with Morelli. My voice cracked as I said, "He said I was an embarrassment." I felt a lone tear fall.

Diesel turned in his seat to look at me, his molten chocolate brown eyes found mine. He said seriously, "You are NOT an embarrassment Sunshine, far from it."

"Diesel," I started but he stopped me.

"No, if Morelli doesn't realize what a gift he'd been given then he's an idiot."

I blushed, gave Diesel a weak smile and looked away. "Thank you," I whispered. I wasn't used to someone complimenting me. My Mom and Joe always told me what a screw up I was and everyone else bet on my next catastrophe.

Using his free hand, Diesel stroked my cheek with his fingertips, before cupping my chin. He gently forced me to look me in the eyes again. "It's nothing but the truth. You are beautiful, wild and spontaneous." I smiled as he continued, "You are good at what you do."

I wanted to argue with this but he asked, "Did you catch your man today?"

I nodded.

"See," he said, "you always get your man." He wiped a dab of coloring from my cheek. "So what if you get a little dirty along the way?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I always get dirty!"

"So what," he kissed my hand, "It's time you know just how special you are."

His hand moved from cheek to the nape of my neck and he wound his hand in my hair. I closed my eyes, as he gently pulled my head close to his. I felt his forehead touch mine, "I hope you'll allow me to show you."

My breath caught in my throat and I could feel a trembling in my stomach. My Hungarian hormones started careening wildly out of control.

He didn't say anything else as he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and tender and I could feel his tongue touching my lips, seeking entrance. Mine parted of their own accord and his tongue found mine. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped and I felt him smile. We continued to kiss as he released my hand. I felt it slowly stroke my belly as his hand slowly made its way under my shirt. My heart skipped a beat and I felt electricity shot south to my doodah. My breast fit perfectly in his cupped hand and I moaned again when he tweaked my nipple with his thumb and forefinger. I started squirming in the seat, trying to press my body closer to his.

As he continued to play with my nipple, I reached over and closed my hand around the front of his pants. His cock was already hard as I slowly started to rub him. It wasn't long before I was rewarded with a groan of pleasure, which spurred me on. He moaned when I moved my hand away but sucked in a breath as I undid the button on his jeans. He stopped me before I could lower the zipper of his jeans. "**If you want the same thing I do, then I think we're in the wrong place**." He continued, "Wouldn't wanna give one of these old geezers a show."

"No," I agreed before kissing him again. I just couldn't stop.

"Steph," he moaned against my lips.

"Ok," I managed to say as we broke apart.

As I reached for the door handle he grabbed my other hand and said, "Not quick enough." Before I knew what happened he popped us into my bedroom.

"Wow!" I managed, before his lips found mine again.

As his tongue sought mine, our hands explored each others body's. I could feel him tugging at the ends of my shirt, before he pulled it over my head and tossed it into the corner. I returned the favor and his t-shirt joined mine. I groaned as my hands started roaming over his firm chest and six pack abs. He gave a throaty rumble of appreciation and started kissing me again. I didn't even feel it when he reached around, undid my bra, and dropped it to the floor.

When I noticed my bra missing I smiled against his lips and said, "Magic fingers."

"Let me show you what I can do with these fingers."

He kissed me and slowly walked me back towards the bed, until I could feel it touch the back of my legs. He trailed kisses down my neck, slowly started kissing his way down my neck, I was quivering as he reached my pulse point, and started gently sucking. My heart rate picked up, as my hands slid down and grabbed his ass in a double handful. He continued to suck and nip at my neck, marking me. As my hormones swung out of control, I pressed myself against his firm body.

"Diesel," I managed to moan.

I could feel him smile against my neck. "Steph."

After that he made his way down my neck, working his way lower until he was forced to kneel in front of me to reach his goal. I fisted both hands in his hair, as he took my left nipple in his warm mouth. As my desire grew, I closed my eyes, threw my heart back and voiced my desire. "Oh God!"

With a smile of satisfaction, Diesel turned his attention to my other tit. As he drew it into his mouth, I could feel his tongue languidly circle the tip of my nipple. I inhaled sharply, as I felt a rush of warmth to my womanhood. After giving careful attention to both nipples, he resumed his trip downward. When he reached the top of my jeans, he undid the button of my pants, and lowered the zipper. I was nearly quivering with desire when he used both hands to push off both my pants and panties, then grabbed my naked ass. I laughed when he started kissing my belly button but laughs turned to moans of desire when he slipped a finger inside my pussy.

"You're so wet baby," observed Diesel, as he slowly began to move his long finger in and out. I could feel him press against my firm walls, as he slowly worked my hormones into a frenzy. After a few strokes, a second finger joined the first and both of them kept up the slow rhythm. When he looked up and our eyes met, I could see the passion I was feeling in his eyes. My hands found his blonde locks again as I dragged my fingers through his tresses. I almost came undone when he began to use his thumb to tease my clit, as he kept the in and out motion with his fingers. I grabbed two handfuls of hair, as the feelings he was creating inside me, overwhelmed me and I screamed his name as I came.

My legs gave out and I couldn't stop myself from sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Glad you liked!" said Diesel, as he stood up in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and decided to return the favor. I ran my hands down his firm abs, to the top of his jeans. The button was already undone, so I pulled the zipper down. The large bulge in his pants looked very promising and I couldn't wait to see what it promised. I quickly pushed off both his jeans and boxer briefs, leaving them to pool around his ankles.

His cock sprang free and I was pleased to see it lived up to the promise. Using one hand I reached out and played with his balls, as I started licking the tip of his erection. I kept circling the tip with my tongue, teasing Diesel and causing him to groan with frustration.

When I finally took his long length into my mouth, I could feel him at the back of my throat. I took my time, as I slowly moved back out to the end of his cock. I circled the tip with my tongue, before taking him in fully again. After the third time of this, he fisted both hands in my curly tresses, as he tried to push me to pick up the pace. I grinned to myself, as I gave into him. I reached around with both hands and grabbed his firm ass. I stroked both cheeks and could feel his muscles work as he thrust into my mouth. Pleasing him was driving me crazy. I could feel my increasing wetness, and shifted on the bed, but that only intensified the sensations.

"Please," he moaned, as he stopped my motion, "No more or I won't be able to control myself."

I couldn't help but lick my lips at the thought. I could still taste him on my tongue and wanted more! As I moved to take him into my mouth and finish him off, he pushed me down on the bed. In a flash his sculpted body covered my smaller one and he had positioned himself between my legs. I could feel his cock pushing at my entrance, "Not what I had in mind Ms. Plum." In one stroke he buried himself to the hilt inside me. He stilled for a moment and allowed my walls to expand to accommodate his generous proportions. I saw stars as he pulled out again and with a hard stroke slammed home.

"You're so tight!" he groaned as he pushed into me again.

I arched my back and met him stroke for stroke, forcing the pace faster and faster making us both crazy with desire. I reached up and grabbed hold of the headboard, using it to give me more leverage to push against him. I was reaching a fever pitch and could feel a tingling sensation building in my lower region, signaling my release was near. Sensing I was close, Diesel shifted position and hit just the right spot inside me and within a few hard strokes I felt the dam break inside me and I went over the edge.

I could feel my walls clenching around Diesel's cock, driving him even wilder. His thrusts became more frantic, as he buried his length in my soaking wet warmth. Watching him lose control and feeling him move deep inside, I could feel my body react to him as the ball of desire built within me again.

"I want to feel you cum inside me," I moaned to him.

That was all it took.

With a thrust so hard that it caused me to hit my head on the headboard, I felt him lose himself inside of me. As he filled me with his hot cum, my shuddering walls milked his cock and my own screaming release overtook me as I joined him blissful oblivion.

We lay like that for a long time, Diesel still on top of me and his cock buried in me. After a time, he kissed me, his tongue tenderly stroking my lips. "That was unbelievable," I told him, as we slowly broke apart.

As I curled up next to him, I could hear the laughter in his voice as he said, "Maybe we can see if round two will be just as good!"

'Oh boy!' I thought, 'Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all!"


End file.
